ángel, historia entrelazada
by I'mnotdoll
Summary: Realmente los malos del cuento somos nosotros. Vi caer una luz, un rayo que ilumino todo el valle. Corri hacia el con un presajio. Cuando al fin llegué encontre a una hermosa dama, que estaba herida.Lo que mas me sorprendio fue que tenia unas grandes ala.


Los personajes no son míos pero la historia ha sido creada en una clase de física.

Y ahora a leer espero que les guste y si no un rewier criticando. Disculpen me por las faltas de ortografía.

Ángel:

Los rumores surgidos en el siglo XII por la Santa Inquisición, fueron esparcidos por toda Europa como si fueran una enfermedad infecciosa. Estos decían que nuestros iguales: ángeles, brujas, demonios, elfos, hadas, magos, entre otros seres, debían ser aniquilados. Ya que Dios creo a los humanos no a las aberraciones, esta afirmación difería de la realidad, tan solo los querían apartar: por avaricia ya que ellos querían gobernar y tener poder, envidia ya que no eran especiales como los otros seres y la mezquindad de la raza humana que a día de hoy no ha cambiado.

Ya no se sabía quién era el descarrío de Dios, los comunes humanos o las variaciones de los otros entes. Pero los humanos; seres racionales, inteligentes y dominantes supuestamente separados de la ferocidad de los animales por vivir en comunidad, tener sentimientos y capacidad de crear y sobretodo destruir.

Devastar y esclavizar, así empezó la gran cacería creando más alegorías, mitos, cuentos e incluso teorías sobre el poder de los seres no humanos. Muchas de estas historias decían que eran seres diabólicos con quien no debían relacionarse ya que si no irían al infierno, otras decían que enfermaban si lo tocaban, e incluso que morían si los veían. Todo aquello no era más que falacias dichas por boca de los miedosos humanos que no querían ser substituidos por seres más evolucionados.

Cuan equivocados estaban los humanos al creer, que los podrían vencer como si nada. Cometieron el error de comparar a los otros seres como si fueran otro animal a los cuales ellos pudieran domar. Pero la crueldad del hombre venció a la evolución de los otros seres no porque fueran menos inteligentes o menos capaces sino la ingenuidad de las criaturas y la confianza de estas en los humanos.

Pasaban los años aumentando la sangre derramada y decreciendo los entes, y aun así siguieron prosperando los mitos. Uno de lo más escuchado fue una vieja leyenda situada en Grecia, específicamente una pequeña comarca llamada Yolco. Donde aparentemente quedaban los últimos ángeles de la guarda, la resistencia de los arcángeles. Se rumoreaba que el pequeño heredero de aquellas tierras los había acogido. Los serafines le habían ofrecido a cambio protección al infante príncipe.

Uno de los nobles vio peligrada su situación siendo substituido por los espíritus alados. Ese miedo y esos celos hicieron que el supuesto ilustre caballero quisiera eliminar a los seres celestes. Extendió un murmullo sobre que si mataban un ángel conseguían los poderes de estos, una farsa como cualquier otra. Pero los hombres siempre buscan el poder y como no la avaricia hizo acto de presencia. Los crueles e ingenuos hombres de aquellas tierras mataron a los guardianes alados del príncipe.

El noble vio al príncipe sin ninguna protección y decidió que no le interesaba que la alteza gobernara así que se proclamó rey y mando matar al príncipe. Pero este desapareció y no se volvió a saber de él. Los pueblerinos siguen buscando a su príncipe perdido. Unos dicen que algún ángel se lo había llevado, otros que el pequeño tenía poderes y había conseguido escapar y otros que seguía escondido en el castillo.

Un siglo después, esta como otras muchas leyendas y los personajes de estos mitos, tan solo eran recuerdos, polvo y nada. Fantasías para muchos que no creían en seres con poderes, alas y garras, y antepasados para otros que seguían con antiguos ritos y viejos espíritus. Pero alguien o algo quisieron que esa magia o esa evolución no se agotaran que perviviera en la sombra y que no se extinguiera aún.

Febrero de 1316, Grecia

-Papa! Mira! Mira! Es una estrella fugaz!- gritó mi pequeña.

-Preciosa, es de día, no puedes ver las estrellas fugaces- razoné.

-Pero papi, mira!- reclamó la niña.

Entonces alce la vista hacia donde señalaba mi hija y lo vi… vi aquella luz. En ese instante un viejo instinto o mi inconsciente actuaron por mí. Le grité a Rose que volviera para casa y que no saliera de allí. Mientras yo fui al encuentro de aquella misteriosa luz.

Nada me había preparado para lo que vi; cuando llegué al arroyo observe que estaba rojo, el agua llevaba sangre, lo seguí y me condujo hasta donde había caído la luz. Encontré una mujer vestida con armadura, estaba herida, por eso el color del agua, estaba muy malherida. Mi intuición me hizo que me acercara.

Ella se levantó poniéndose en guardia pero aun con los ojos cerrados y alzó un espada en mi dirección. Yo estaba realmente asombrado no porque ella herida, con los ojos cerrados y amenazándome con la espada sino… tenía… tenía alas… unas grandes alas en la espalada…era un ángel.

Ella tropezó y cayó al suelo y entonces salí de mi letargo. Fui a ayudarla avance hacía ella diciéndole:

-No te haré daño, tranquila.-la cogí suavemente, como si fuera una delicada flor a punto de troncharse, ella tembló al sentir mi tacto- Estas herida, te llevaré a mi casa y allí te curaré.- ella negó con la cabeza.

-No podrás huir si estas en malas condiciones.- susurre, el ángel empezó a llorar lágrimas de sangre. Debían haberle magullado los ojos, ¿quién podría hacerle algo así a este bello ser?

La alce en brazos, con mucho cuidado como si de un recién nacido se tratara, mientras me dirigía a mi casa. Paro de temblar y su respiración se calmó, parecía que se había dormido en mis brazos.

-Ya estás en casa.- murmuré.

-Fin de capítulo -

Deseo que os haya agradado o por lo menos que nos hayáis dormido. Un besito, decirme que os parece, un rewier nunca es desagradable si son críticas tanto positivas como negativa como positivas.

Quien os gustaría que fuera el ángel? Estoy entre:

Luna, por su físico y su bondad.

Hermione, me encanta, me siento un poco identificada, ya que es morena y le encantan los libros.

Ginny, una propuesta de una amiga que dice que los ángeles también son pelirrojos

Por favor decirme quien os gustaría más.


End file.
